Various waste collection devices are provided in the prior art. Some use cooperating jaws that are operated by manipulating a squeeze handle to close those jaws around waste material. Others include disposable bags having their mouths secured around a frame. Waste is scooped up into the bag at the open mouth, and a squeeze handle or similar mechanism is actuated to bring a pivoting door against the open mouth to close the bag around the waste. The problem with these prior art designs is that they still permit contact between the waste and elements of the device other than the disposable bag, and, thus, although the bag provides some convenience in that the collected waste can be disposed of by disposing of the bag, the device still suffers from becoming dirty and requiring cleaning. This is particularly true in the case of picking up animal waste, because it is not acceptable to allow the device to remain soiled with such waste, and the device must therefore be cleaned whenever used for animal waste.
Animal waste collection is a daily occurrence for those who must walk their pets in public areas. Because a pet owner must constantly clean up after his pet, the pet owner necessarily uses a great number of containers for such purpose. Typically, plastic bags are employed, and pet owners may spend a significant amount of money on such waste disposal bags, particularly if they are sold as part of a waste collecting device and system that requires bags specifically configured to function with the waste collecting device. In the United States and many other countries, it is common for shoppers to save plastic grocery bags for various uses around the home, and thus, the waste collecting arts would benefit from a waste collecting device that seeks to employ these bags.
In light of the foregoing, there exists a need in the art for a waste collecting device that, when used properly, will not come into direct contact with the waste to be collected except by contact with a disposable bag element associated with the waste collecting device. There further exists a need for a waste collecting device that advantageously employs common grocery bags, also known as t-shirt bags.